prowrestlingfandomcom-20200223-history
Shane Matthews
| birth_place = Niagara Falls, Ontario, Canada | death_date = | death_place = | resides = | billed = | trainer = Marc Le Grizzly WWE Performance Center | debut = 2002 | retired = }} Matthew Lee (December 7, 1983) is an Canadian Professional wrestler. He is currently signed to World Wrestling Entertainment (WWE) as part of the NXT brand, under the ring name Matt Martel. Prior to signing with WWE, Matthews competed 17 years between the Canadian and American wrestling circuits. His career includes extensive work in promotions including Northern Championship Wrestling (NCW), International Wrestling Syndicate (IWS), Inter Species Wrestling (ISW), BATTLEWAR Pro Wrestling, Combat Revolution Wrestling (CRW), CHIKARA, Combat Zone Wrestling, Squared Circle Wrestling (2CW) and Capital City Championship Combat (C4). Matthews is also known for his extensive work in tag team competition, teaming with longtime partner Scott Parker under various ring names. Together they are generally known as team 3.0, a name used during their time in CHIKARA and later in WWE NXT. In his career, Matthews is a former two-time IWS Tag Team Champion, former one-time IWS World Heavyweight Champion, former one-time Northern Championship Wrestling Tag Team Champion, former one-time Southern States Wrestling Junior Heavyweight Champion, former one-time North Shore Pro Wrestling Maritime Champion and Tag Team Champion. He is also a former one-time Combat Revolution Wrestling Tag Team Champion, Quebec Champion, former two-time CHIKARA Campeonatos de Parejas Champion, former three-time BATTLEWAR Champion and a former two-time Acclaim Pro Wrestling Heavyweight Champion. Professional wrestling career Early years Debuting as early as 2002, under numerous ring names, Shane Matthews wrestled extensively in his home country. Throughout the Canadian circuit, Matthews worked in Northern Championship Wrestling (NCW), International Wrestling Syndicate (IWS), Wrestling In Canada, Inter Species Wrestling, Capital City Championship Combat, SMASH Wrestling, North Shore Pro Wrestling and many more. American promotions Matthews spent an extensive period of his career working on the American circuit, appearing in promotions including CHIKARA, Combat Zone Wrestling, Wrestling Is Fun! and Wrestling Is Awesome between 2006-2015. Ring Of Honor (2012-2013) Debuting on October 6, 2012, Matthews and Scott Parker as team 3.0 first wrestled at the Killer Instinct event, losing to The Bravado Brothers (Harlem Bravado & Lancelot Bravado). Team 3.0 returned the following year during the August 3, 2013 episode of ROH, losing at tag match to team Adrenaline RUSH (ACH & Tadarius Thomas). CHIKARA (2006-2015) Under the team name 2.0, Matthews and Scott Parker debuted February 25, 2006 during the second show of the 2006 CHIKARA Tag World Grand Prix, where they were eliminated in the first round by Men At Work (Mister ZERO & Shane Storm). Seven years later, under the new team name 3.0, Matthews competed in a Best Two Out of Three Falls match on February 10, 2013 at CHIKARA While The Dawn Is Breaking, defeating reigning champions The Young Bucks (Matt Jackson & Nick Jackson) to win the CHIKARA Campeonatos de Parejas titles, four months later on June 2 at CHIKARA Aniversario: Never Compromise, team 3.0 lost the titles in a Best-Two-Out-of-Three-Falls Match to team Pieces Of Hate (Jigsaw & The Shard). Team 3.0 wrestled their final two matches during September 2015. During the 2015 CHIKARA King Of Trios events, they won an eight-man tag match, teaming with N_R_G (Hype Rockwell & Race Jaxon). The following day, team 3.0 competed in a Ten-Team Gauntlet Match won by Die Bruderschaft des Kreuzes (Nøkken & Pinkie Sanchez). World Wrestling Entertainment / WWE (2016-present) NXT debut (2016) Matthews made his televised WWE debut as early as 2016 during the April 27 episode of NXT, under the ring name Matt Lee. During the broadcast, he teamed with his longtime tag team partner Scott Parker, who also debuted as Jeff Parker. They wrestled and lost a tag match against The Revival (Dash Wilder & Scott Dawson). 205 Live (2017) Under the ring name Johnny Ocean, he debuted on the April 11, 2017 episode 205 Live, losing a singles match against Rich Swann. Main roster (2018) The following year, Matthews and Parker returned for the April 30, 2018 episode of Monday Night RAW. During the night's show, both men made their return under a French-Canadian gimmick, with Matthews competing under the ring name Francois and his teammate Scott Parker as Jean-Paul. They were defeated in a minute-long squash match by The Authors Of Pain (Akam & Rezar). Return to NXT (2019-present) During February 2019, Matthews and Scott Parker were announced as part of the 2019 WWE Performance Center recruits. Matthews was announced under his previous name Matt Lee and Scott Parker as Jeff Parker/Jeffrey Parker. Their first match was during a March 15 house show, lost against Humberto Carrillo & Raul Mendoza. They returned for a tag match during a March 21 house show, losing to Adrian Jaoude & Cezar Bononi. Two days later, Lee and Parker competed under their longtime tag team name 3.0 in a tag match during a March 23 house show, losing to Fabian Aichner & Marcel Barthel. Four months later, he debuted his new ring name Matthews Menard-Lee during a July 18 house show, where he and Jeff Parker lost a two-on-one handicap tag match to fellow recruit Jordan Omogbehin. Wrestling facts *'Finishing and signature moves' :*Boston Crab :*Powerbomb :*Headscissors :*Elbow Drop :*Side Slam *'Nicknames' :*"Big Magic" *'Tag teams and stables' :*2.0 - With Scott Parker (2004 - Present) :*3.0 - With Scott Parker (2010 - Present) :*Badd Boys - With Chad Badd (2006 - Present) :*Nintendorks - With Player Uno and Scott Parker Championships and accomplishments *'Chikara' :*CHIKARA Campeonatos de Parejas Championship (2 Times) - With Scott Parker *'International Wrestling Syndicate' :*IWS Tag Team Championship (2 Times) - With Scott Parker *'North Shore Pro Wrestling' :*NSPW Tag Team Championship (1 Time) - With Scott Parker *'Southern States Wrestling' :*SSW Junior Heavyweight Championship (1 Time) *'Wrestling Is Fun!' :*Wrestling Is 24/7 Championship (1 Time) External links * Profile * Profile Category:1983 births Category:2002 debuts Category:Canadian wrestlers Category:Ontario wrestlers Category:Chikara Pro Wrestling alumni Category:Wrestling Is Awesome! alumni Category:BATTLEWAR Pro Wrestling alumni Category:Capital City Championship Combat alumni Category:Smash Wrestling alumni Category:North Shore Pro Wrestling alumni Category:Inter Species Wrestling alumni Category:Squared Circle Wrestling alumni Category:Wrestling Is Fun! alumni Category:Ring of Honor alumni Category:International Wrestling Syndicate alumni Category:Collective League Of Adrenaline Strength And Honor alumni Category:Northern Championship Wrestling alumni Category:Big Japan Pro Wrestling alumni Category:Combat Zone Wrestling alumni Category:New England Championship Wrestling alumni Category:Westside Xtreme Wrestling alumni Category:Pro Wrestling Guerrilla alumni Category:IWA Mid-South alumni Category:UWA Hardcore Wrestling alumni Category:Elite Wrestling Revolution alumni Category:National Wrestling Alliance alumni Category:NWA Quebec Pro Wrestling alumni Category:Slam All-Star Wrestling alumni Category:Living people Category:Male wrestlers Category:World Wrestling Entertainment alumni Category:WWE NXT current roster